


Repentence

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Repentence

Clint feels remorse for his actions.  
He has done heinous things,  
That are unforgivable.  
But he now tries,  
To balance those acts,  
By saving people.

He knows his past,  
Will haunt him forever,  
And no amount of repentance,  
Is going to change that.  
But he will always try,  
And never give up.


End file.
